Edna Flanders
Edna Krabappel-Flanders was a 4th Grade teacher at Springfield Elementary School. Edna Krabappel lived at 82 Evergreen Terrace, and later 744 Evergreen Terrace, after marrying Ned Flanders, the widower of Maude Flanders. Outside school Edna was portrayed as a typical mid-life single adult despite her beauty and sexiness, she was a heavy smoker and occasional solitary drinker trying to find the right man. She had numerous affairs with many Springfieldians, her reoccurring choice always being Principal Skinner, usually out of pity rather than affection. From Season 23-25, Edna was married to Ned Flanders. Al Jean announced Edna would be retired in due to the death of Marcia Wallace (her voice actress) on October 25, 2013. The process began in "Four Regrettings and a Funeral" when "We'll really miss you Mrs. K." was shown on the chalkboard during the title sequence, which premiered nine days after Marcia's death. In the Season 25 episode "The Man Who Grew Too Much", Ned and Nelson both said that they miss her. Her death was indicated by Ned wearing a black armband. Edna made regular appearances ever since the first season. Biography Edna was an A-grade student back in school and holds a Master's in Education from Bryn Mawr College. Her life dream once was to teach to young students; however, after years of teaching jaded her positive image, and after her husband left for another woman, their marriage counselor, Edna started drinking her days away, got fired from teaching in a prestigious private school, and eventually made her way into Springfield Elementary. Ever since, she has been portrayed as a caricature of the American public school system, as evidenced on the occasion when Lisa steals all the teachers' editions of the textbooks (which contain the answers). Moreover, dealing with Bart Simpson and his shenanigans does nothing but aggravate Edna's apathy. Edna apparently does come from Springfield, as she can be seen running through the background in Springfield High School when Clancy Wiggum is being videotaped as a hall monitor,suggesting that she probably left Springfield young but returned when unable to keep up with her dream life. Moreover, she graduated from Springfield University. Krabappel, like many other teachers at Springfield Elementary School, smokes heavily, especially during school hours. It has also been implied that Edna Krabappel drinks heavily, as when Marge arrived at the school to use a restroom and noticed both Edna sleeping in class and uttering "stupid hangover". In general, Edna doesn't care at all about teaching the children properly anymore. Edna is usually annoyed by her straight-A student Martin Prince. Her attitude towards her class ranges from a bit of fondness to open dislike. She has been known to remark that her students will end up in blue collar jobs, such as gas station attendants. Edna has fought hard for improved materials, leading a strike against Principal Skinner. During class time, Edna is either presenting material in a monotone manner, oblivious to the children's disinterest. Edna is usually shown to be involved with many activities around Springfield. Edna was a member of the Investorettes.She is also a member of Marge's book club, although nobody in the club seems to read the book they are supposed to. Edna seems to be friends with fellow teacher Elizabeth Hoover, they are often seen smoking together and often make comments and criticisms about the state of Springfield Elementary to each other. When Edna thought she had met her dream man through a personal ad, Miss Hoover seemed to be her confidante; Edna showed her the letters and discussed what she would do on future dates. External links *Edna Krabappel - Simpsons Wiki Navigation Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Officials Category:Nurturer Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Villain's Lover Category:False Antagonist Category:Retired Category:Inconclusive Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Parents Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Ninjas Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars